Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!
by KiBoy
Summary: Welcome to my new show! Awaiting You are moments of embarrassment, humilitation and fun! Don't forget this show belongs to me, the great Alvin Seville! Don't miss it! ( Had to repost to avoid deletion. Please PM or E-mail me the dares from now on. Thank you. )
1. Episode 1

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 1 – Kitanny and Kinette.**

* * *

**Guys, I had to reupload this story so it wouldn't get deleted. From now on, I can only accept Truths Or Dares through PM's or E-mails. ( kiboypl gmail . com )  
**

**So, to answer the guest Curious, you and other guests are still able to send in dares. It's a little harder now, though.**

**And Brit-Britt, I'm still waiting for your dares!**

* * *

"Welcome! It's Alvin Seville in the first episode of Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!" The audience claps. Alvin bows and smirks at them. "Yeah! We are going to have a lot of fun tonight! Now, here are our victims... I mean guests!" The stage light up, revealing Brittany adjusting her hair, Jeanette reading a book, Eleanor and Simon talking with Theodore and Ki, who has his arms crossed.

"Alvin, tell me you didn't call us your victims!" She stands up and goes to Alvin's seat and grabs him by his hoodie. All the others just laugh.

"Hey Britt, we are live on TV!" She stops and begins looking around, and then begins screaming at Alvin.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I could prepare myself!" He, dumbfounded, just looks at his girlfriend going back to her seat with a mad expression. Ki found this pretty funny.

"I told you it's gonna be a disaster."

"Nobody asked you to say anything Ki!" He just smiled, to the annoyance of the red clad host.

"Anyways, let's begin the show!"

"Here is the first dare! And it's for... Brittany!" He hands her a pink envelope with her name on it. Brittany gives him a weird look.

"Envelopes? Really?"

"Brittany, shut up for once and open it!" She is hesitant but does it slowly.

"And remember, you have to do every dare and answer every truth people ask you! Even the most personal dares and truths!"

"Hey, I didn't agree for that!" She throws the envelope away, but Alvin catches it in midair.

"Fine! I'll read it for you if that's what you want!"

**Sounds interesting!  
Here's the first dare: Brittany must reveal who she really loves!  
Keep up the good work!**

Alvin claps once. "This is sure gonna do wonders for popularity of this show!"

"Fine. It's you. Happy?"

"Come on Brittany! Put your heart into it!" She sighs.

"I love you Alvin." Audience awwwwwsss... and Ki does too.

"SHUT UP KI!" He smiles wider and pisses Alvin off to the limits.

"No." Alvin sighs. He is going to kill him one day...

"Now, the next one!" He takes another envelope. "Wait... WHAT!? She can't do THAT!"

"Show me this paper now!" Brittany takes the envelope from him and begins reading it.

**I've pressed 'Post' too soon...  
Since Ki has to suffer, then why we won't make him so? I'm sure he'd love to hear what I've planned for him... He has to make out with Brittany in front of the person she picked! ( I'm sure he will freak out. )**

"I'm not doing that!" Alvin looks like he is about to die.

"Ki... could you come here for a second?"

"What?"

"This." Alvin hands over the paper to Ki, who instantly turns pink.

"NEVER! Besides, I've been here long enough! See you!"

"There is one, TINY detail Ki. Since this is my show, and I knew you would try to get out of your dares, the author gladly... disabled you powers." Everyone looked surprised at that statement.

"... How?"

"I don't know. Now, just do your dare."

"NO!" Brittany and Ki yell at the same time.

"Listen you two. You have to, or you will face the consequences!"

"And what are those?" Ki blurts out instantly. Everyone was curious too.

"This." He presses a button and a hole opens in the floor... revealing a bunch of rotating saws at the bottom of the pit to cut everyone who even thinks about jumping in there.

"So...when can I start jumping?" Audience laughs and begins clapping.

"Ki! You aren't supposed to kill yourself in the first episode! Wait a bit with that..." Brittany nudges him in the ribs, earning a slight cry of pain.

"You would kill your girlfriend!?"

"Relax... It's all fake. You think I would kill anybody? I'm not him." He tries to calm her down but it doesn't do much.

"Speaking of him..."

"Britt, don't even thi-" But it's too late, as she quickly turned around and began making out with Ki. Alvin's face was priceless. Even Simon couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You and your stupid ideas..."

"Si, I hate to say that, but you are right... JUST today." Jeanette cuts in.

"Now you are going to lose your girlfriend."

"I don't think so Jeanette. They've been together for too long..."

"But it looks like they both are enjoying it." Simon glanced at them and indeed, they both were pretty engaged into it.

"Brittany, STOP ENJOYING IT!" Alvin yelled, but after few more seconds, they finally pulled away and he could relax a bit.

"You are a pretty good kisser for a beginner."

"T-t-thanks..." Ki managed to stutter out. Everyone burst into laugh again... except for Alvin, of course. It wasn't even bit funny for him, seeing his girlfriend making out with a guy he wanted to kill at times.

"Next dare!" He reads it and... "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Moans of disapproval coming from the crowd... not a good idea Alvin...

"That's not the way to win publicity."

"First him, and now you Si want to annoy me? I'm pretty sure you will change your mind when you read this!"

"And what is this?"

**I dare You to cradle carry each chipette and kiss the one you hold the longest.**

"And who is supposed to do it?"

"Mr. Good Kisser." He instantly began protesting.

"You've got to be kidding me Alvin! I'm not doing it!" Alvin grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled back.

"You have to!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE! Which one of you goes first?" The Chipettes begin whispering for a while, and Eleanor steps out.

"I can go first." She jumps into Ki's arms and giggles.

"This is kinda fun."

"Not for me... what did I do to deserve this?" After a few minutes it's Brittany's turn... and she looks pretty happy about it.

"Ready?"

"No... but Alvin won't let me quit, will you?" Alvin sighs. It's not easy for him either.

"... No."

"Let's get this over with, then." After about the same amount of time, It's Jeanette's turn.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"No." Ki and Simon say at the same time.

"Yes, she has to! That's the rule of the show!"

"Simon, I'll be okay..." After her turn, Alvin checks the times.

"You've got a built-in clock or something? These times differ by few seconds! ... Eleanor... 3 minutes and 28 seconds. Brittany 3 minutes and 32 seconds... and Jeanette..." Simon is impatient.

"Spill it out Alvin!"

"Si, let me build the tension! It's my show and my rules!"

"Just do it!"

"3 Minutes... and..."

"Yes?!" Everyone is waiting for her time.

"Wow... 33 seconds! IN YOUR FACE SIMON!"

"Wait, she can't do this!"

"Now I'm gonna laugh when you will be losing your girlfriend!"

"Luckily, they don't have to make out..." Alvin smirks.

"YET."

"Alvin, if you will give someone that idea... I will kill you." The red clad host walks to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, are you ready?

"No." Ki walks up to her.

"Me neither... but we have to do this."

"... Fine." Ki and Jeanette kiss for a few seconds. Simon turns his head away.

"See? It wasn't that BAD..." Alvin lets out a tiny evil laughter. His brother didn't have the same idea, though.

"Not funny..."

"It's very funny... and look! The next dare is for you Si!"

"Give me that envelope!"

_**I' bet this show is great but here's my dare:**_  
_**I Dare Simon to sing When I Was Your Man in front of Jeanette.**_

"I don't even know that song!"

"Then can you explain how are you singing it EVERYDAY?"

"How do you know!?"

"I'll give you a hint: It begins with K and ends with I..."

"KI... nevermind. I will do it." Alvin claps again.

"Music!" It begins playing...

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

"Simon... that was... amazing! I never thought you could sing so well alone!" She runs up to him and hugs him. Alvin congratulates him too.

"You should do solo songs more often bro!"

"Thanks... I guess."

"This is going fast! Next dare!" Ki could swear he saw a red envelope being stuffed into Alvin's pocket...

**I really like that idea! Okay here's my dare.  
Brittany: I dare you to switch clothes with Ki for the entire day tomorrow.  
Simon: I dare you to follow Alvin around all day tomorrow and be his servant. Then vice versa.**

"But it's Monday tomorrow! I'm not gonna wear boyish clothes to school!"

"You two have to do that!"

"..."

"We are gonna see that in the next episode! Stay tuned for it!" Ki freaks out.

"What? You will film us at school!?"

"YES!"

"..."

"Alvin, in two days, you will pay me for everything."

"Si, don't threaten me in a public television... it discourages viewers!"

"Yeah, because you started to care about people..."

"It was mean!"

"Just go ahead and read the next one!"

"Okay! Let's see what's the next one is about..." Everybody is curious...

"What does it say?"

"It says... somebody kill me. FAST."

"What?!"

**Ki, if a chipmunk, must take both Jeanette and Brittany on one date at the same time and must keep them both happy.**

Ki begins hitting his head on the nearest wall. So hard, that in fact, he is starting to break through it... Alvin looks at the damage he has done.

"Even without his powers I wouldn't want to fight him..."

"He has a lot of reasons to hurt you now Alvin. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ki stops demolishing the wall and stands next to Alvin and Simon.

"Are there any dares left before I have to go on that... date?"

"Nope. All done."

"Wait!" A chipette came out from the audience. It was Julia.

"Julia? What are you doing in my show!?"

"I have a dare for Ki."

"God, kill me, FAST." He resumes demolishing the wall...

"What is it?"

"I dare Ki to kiss... ummm... uhh... BRITTANY!" Alvin freaked out instantly.

"What the!? You can't you little bi-"

"I just did! Hey Ki, I'm waiting to see it!"

"I haven't killed the wall yet!" Audience laughs again.

"Come on! I'm waiting! ... Brittany is waiting too." Julia giggles.

"You won't see me here again Alvin. NEVER AGAIN!"

"Ready for round 2?" Ki gulps.

"Nope."

"Let's get started then!" She grabs him and before he can protest begins making out with him. Alvin turns pale.

"Hey, it was supposed to be a KISS! Not the whole deal!" Simon is already on the floor with everyone else.

"TOLD YOU ALVIN!"

"Si... I will... I will..."

"Lose your girlfriend! HA HA HA!" He bursts out into another laughing fit.

"Not so fast... don't forget about somebody..."

"Oh right... Hey Ki, didn't you forget about something? Or SOMEBODY?"

"Britt, enough!" She listens to Ki and reluctantly stops, but winks at him before turning back to Alvin.

"Now, time for our date."

"I hate my life."

"Let's go. I need to record it!" During that moment, something falls out of his pocket.

"What's this? Alvin..."

"Give it back!"

"Trying to get away, huh? WHO WANTS ME TO READ IT?" The Chipmunks ( excluding Alvin of course ), The Chipettes and the audience all shout 'ME!'.

"Okay! This one apparently is for our red clad friend!"

**I dare Simon and Brittany to embarrass AND annoy Alvin in the most humiliating way possible.**

Alvin sighs.

"You just had to, didn't you?!"

"Of course. How we are going to do this dare?"

"Wait... Only Simon and Brittany are allowed to do that dare! You won't win this time Ki!"

"I dare Ki to help us with our dare." Alvin's smile faded after Simon said those words. He began protesting.

"You can't!"

"I could. I did." He smirked, which wasn't too common for him.

"FINE! You are all against me! I could predict this would happen!"

"Alvin... time for our revenge."

"Don't hurt me!"

"This won't hurt... too much." Ki does an evil smirk. The red clad chipmunk doesn't like this even one bit.

"Si, Britt... ready?" They nod.

"Wait... what are you doing?! Stop it! NOOOOOOOOOO!" They get to work quickly and after a few minutes Alvin looks... different. Much more pink... and more like a girl.

"I hate you all..."

"Hey, we aren't even halfway done yet! That was Britt's part. Now, Simon's turn!"

"Alvin, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Do it... NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" He gulps it down in few seconds. After a while...

"What's going on? I feel weird..."

"The mixture that you just ingested will make you drunk... so we can do the final part of our plan."

"You gave him alcohol?!" Julia asked, a bit worried. ( Yes, she was still there. )

"No, it's not alcohol, but it works the same way."

"Heeeey guys... do you have another bottle of that?" He already has hiccups. Damn, that stuff works fast.

"No... now, time for your show Alvin!" Ki claps.

"What is he going to sing?"

"TOXIC!"

"Hey... isn't that song by..."

"Yes. Don't freak out just yet Britt."

_Baby, can't you see_  
_I'm calling_  
_A guy like you_  
_Should wear a warning_  
_It's dangerous_  
_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly_  
_It's taking over me_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_

"Woah. He sang it better than I though..."

"We agree Ki."

"Now... I need to..." Alvin falls to the floor out cold.

"You are sure it wasn't real alcohol?"

" ... Actually, no." They facepalm.

"Dave will ground you both..."

"Are we going on our date already?" Brittany asked.

"Okay... Jeanette?"

"Just don't try anything."

"Or I will hunt you down Ki."

"Geez Simon, relax. I won't. I'm not the guy lying on the floor right now." Simon scratched his head.

"Speaking of him... will we leave him here or what?"

"We can take him home... before Dave finds out about this."

"Thanks Ellie. Thanks Theo."

_Half an hour later..._

"So girls... want to order anything?" Ki asked when they were looking at their menus.

"You are paying, right?"

"That's pretty obvious, isn't it Britt?"

"Fine then." They order food and drinks and begin talking... but someone interrupts them.

"Look who's here!" They heard a familiar voice. Jeanette and Brittany scream.

"RYAN!?"

"And their little boyfriend... do your friends know you are cheating on them?"

"First of all... yes. Second, go away before you get hurt."

"Is this a threat? Because I'm REALLY scared."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

"Bring it on rat!"

"What is going on here?!" This was also a familiar voice.

"Mark?"

"Hey Ki! How you are doing?"

"Pretty good."

"I see you aren't alone..."

"It's not what you think. These are just my friends... we came here to have a good time but that guy over there obviously has some problems with us."

"What do you want kid?"

"I want to kill those rats!"

"You want to get hurt don't you?"

"You grandpa can't even dream about touching me." He begins laughing but soon falls to the floor after being kicked in the face.

"I arrest you for attacking an FBI agent... you have the right to stay quiet or else everything you say can be used against you. You have a right for one phone call... and you have the right to shut up or I will hit you again."

"Bu-" Gets punched in the face.

"Now shut up and go!"

"Woah. What a night..."

"We should go home now... Ki?" Jeanette said.

"Yes?"

"Can you drive a little... slower now? The previous time was scary enough."

"Okay." Ki pays the bill and he and the girls leave for his car and leave for home. At the spot the say goodnight and Jeanette goes inside but Brittany kisses Ki again... and somebody sees them.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Corey?!"


	2. Episode 2

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 2 – Challenges.**

"Hello!" Alvin speaks in the direction of the camera. "We are here for **EmilyAnaya19**'s dares from the previous episode... Ki! Brittany! Show yourself!" They appear in on the screen. Ki is wearing Brittany's outfit from Chipwrecked, while she is wearing a black hoodie and a pink t-shirt. Alvin instantly explodes.

"You two look ridiculous!"

"Yeah. We know..."

"At least I have some pink on myself."

"Yeah Britt. Otherwise you would look really emo." She goes up to him and yells into his face.

"ALVIN!"

"Thanks... you reminded me of something... SIMON!"

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" Simon sighs.

"One lemonade. Not too cold."

"Whatever you want sir." He goes off, muttering 'revenge' or something...

"He is so gonna hurt you tomorrow."

"Ki, I don't care... I can't wait to see what happens in class. With your constant cross-dressing..."

"Hey, I did it twice... well, thrice counting now in my whole life!" The bell rings. Red clad chipmunk gives an evil laugh as they leave for their first lesson.

_First period..._

The teacher welcomes the class... and then notices Ki. "KI MILLER! What are you wearing?"

"I'm sexy, ain't I?" Class laughs.

"That's not funny! Why are you wearing Ms. Brittany's clothes?"

"We both like kinky stuff..." Brittany laughs.

"Ki! You are too young for 'that'!" Teacher looks terrified.

"You know chipmunks can do 'that' since they are 1 year old?" The class and teacher go 'WHAATTT!?'

"WHAT!?"

_Second period..._

"Who will tell me what's the result of this equation? Maybe Ki? ... KI!?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing!?"

"This is a skirt, this is a tie, this is..."

"It's not funny!"

"Everyone says that... but it's funny!"

"DETENTION!"

"You seriously need to get laid..."

"WHAT!?"

_Third period..._

"KI! DETENTION!"

"Screw you."

_Fourth period..._

"Could you tell me what is currently filling this class?"

"Only virgins."

"Ki, de-!"

"I KNOW! DETENTION!"

_Fifth period..._

"What is the most common element in the universe?"

"Viagra."

"Ki, DETENTION!"

_Sixth period..._

"Can you tell me why are you cross-dressing for school Ki?"

"I always wanted to be lesbian." Teacher faints. Class cheers!

_Seventh ( last ) period..._

"You will not provoke me, Mr. Miller."

"Of course I will."

"Listen kid! This is MY school and MY rules!" Ki doesn't give a shit about that and begins dancing... to Single Ladies. ( By The Chipettes of course. )

"I'm gonna get an Oscar for this!"

"Don't be so sure Alvin..."

"KI! STOP THIS NOW!"

"Too late grandpa..."

"French fries: 3$. New car: 25,000$. Seeing Ki dancing J-Setting in front of the teacher: Priceless."

"Alvin... too much ads..."

"I know Simon... I know."

_After the school..._

"Oh my god! I never laughed so hard in my life!" Everyone's reactions were similar to Alvin's. Even Simon and Jeanette could barely walk.

"I know. I have to do this more often..." Brittany isn't too happy about that.

"I hope you are joking. I'm not gonna borrow you my clothes!"

"I can always make some for myself. Don't forget that." Suddenly, Corey runs up to them.

"Ki... what the hell are you wearing!? ARE THOSE BRITTANY'S CLOTHES!?"

"Corey, I can explain!"

"You have to!"

"Alvin created his own show which is basically a truth or dare show, and I've been dared to do this!"

"And you making out with Brittany was also a dare?" She says in an angry tone.

"Yes!"

"No." Ki looks at her.

"Brittany, stop lying!"

"Okay fine... that was a dare."

"See? I told you!"

"When is the next show then?"

"Tonight..."

"Fine. I'm going with you."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!" She goes off somewhere with her sisters Charlotte, Elizabeth and Elaine.

"Now I'm screwed..."

_This night... next episode of Alvin's show..._

"Welcome everyone!" Alvin bows. "Welcome in the second episode of my highly popular show! Without further ado, let's begin!" He opens the first, white envelope.

**I dare Ki to do the salt and ice challenge.**

"Okay Ki... here's salt! Simon, bring the ice!"

"Yes sir!"

"I really like that power over him..." Simon brings ice ( and frowns at Alvin... ) and the challenge begins.

"Okay... three... two... one... GO!" Ki clenches his fist and begins screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Don't be a sissy!"

"Try doing it yourself then!" Ki lasts about 30 seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really...my paw is solid ice!"

"You deserved it for making out with Brittany!"

"Corey, stop it already! It was a dare!" She crosses her paws and turns away from him.

"Alvin, what's the next one?" Brittany asks. He begins reading.

**Alvin and Brittany have to switch clothes for an entire episode. ( So Brittany needs to wear something extremely girly. )**

"Wait... WHAT!?"

"Again!?"

"IN YOUR FACE ALVIN! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LOOK IN BRITT'S CLOTHES NOW! HA HA HA!" Ki falls to the floor laughing like a madman.

"We will be... right back." Alvin and Brittany leave to change, while Ki reads the next dare.

**I dare Theodore to do the cinnamon challenge!**

"What's that?" Simon begins explaining...

"You have to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. But it's dangerous."

"I like cinnamon! How can it be dangerous?" Jeanette answers this one.

"It dries your lungs and basically makes it hard to breathe... and a lot of other unpleasant things..."

"Theo, don't do this!"

"HE HAS TO!" Alvin and Brittany go onstage... and audience explodes with laughter! Everyone almost goes deaf! Alvin is wearing a sparkling pink dress and has a make up on his face!

"ALVIN!? Or is it Brittany?"

"Very funny Ki..."

"IT IS! FOR US!"

"Stop it! I'll read the next dare to shut you all up!"

_**Okay I LOVED the last episode, so I have a dare for Corey.**_  
_**I dare Alvin to show Corey all the tapes of Ki and Brittany and Jeanette, then for her to sing 'Survivor'.**_

"Wait... Jeanette TOO!?"

"Corey, relax!"

"If you did something you haven't told me about..." Ki gulps.

"Come Corey... I will show you EVERYTHING." She goes backstage with Alvin.

"Now, let me read the next dares before they come back and I get killed..."

_**Nice episode. Now for a dare!**_  
_**I dare Simon and Jeanette to do the Cinnamon challenge! Why them? Becuase there smart enough not to do the challenge in the first place.**_

"We don't have much to say about this... besides, I'm still Alvin's slave... I'll go first."

"Be careful Simon."

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." He eats the spoon of cinnamon and begins coughing a bit. Nothing serious happens though.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Jean. I'll be alright. I'm more worried about you though."

"Oh Simon, I'll be alright too. After all, you are here with me..." Everybody awwwwwsss. She picks up the spoon and slowly ingests the cinnamon and begins coughing violently.

"Jeanette? Are you okay?"

"Ye..ah. I jus...t nee...d som...ething to dri...nk." They go backstage and they pass by Alvin and Corey... which is furious.

"KIIIIIIII!"

"Corey! Wait! Don't do anything stupid!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Stop please!"

"Security! Stop her!" Alvin yells and three muscular guys run at the scene and grab Corey before she commits murder on her boyfriend.

"Corey, you still have to sing for us."

"Fine Alvin... but after that, I'm free to kill him?"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Ki screams.

"Survivor please!" Alvin claps and music begins playing.

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Now that you're out of my life_  
_I'm so much better_  
_You thought that I'd be weak without you _  
_But I'm stronger_  
_You thought that I'd be broke without you _  
_But I'm richer_  
_You thought that I'd be sad without you_  
_I laugh harder_  
_You thought I wouldn't grow without you _  
_Now I'm wiser_  
_Though that I'd be helpless without you _  
_But I'm smarter_  
_You thought that I'd be stressed without you _  
_But I'm chillin'_  
_You thought I wouldn't sell without you _  
_Sold 9 million_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without_  
_I'm inhaling_  
_You thought I couldn't see without you_  
_Perfect vision_  
_You thought I couldn't last without you_  
_But I'm lastin'_  
_You thought that I would die without you _  
_But I'm livin'_  
_Thought that I would fail without you _  
_But I'm on top_  
_Thought it would be over by now_  
_But it won't stop_  
_Thought that I would self destruct _  
_But I'm still here_  
_Even in my years to come_  
_I'm still gon be here_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm wishin' you the best_  
_Pray that you are blessed_  
_Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness_  
_(I'm better than that)_  
_I'm not gon blast you on the radio_  
_(I'm better than that)_  
_I'm not gon lie on you and your family_  
_(I'm better than that)_  
_I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines_  
_('m better than that)_  
_I'm not gon compromise my Christianity_  
_(I'm better than that)_  
_You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet_  
_Cause my mama taught me better than that_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Oh (oh) oh (oh)..._

_After of all of the darkness and sadness_  
_Soon comes happiness_  
_If I surround my self with positive things_  
_I'll gain prosperity_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm a survivor_

"Good job Corey! Re-"

"SHUT UP! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Alvin stops her.

"Hey, he still has dares to do. You will kill him after the show!"

"Killjoy..."

"Thanks Alvin."

"Read this Ki..."

„Huh?"

_**Now for another dare!**_  
_**Lets see now, make Ki suffer, make Ki suffer, um... Ki has to stay in handstand for seven hours! Is that good enough for you Alvin? I don't typically make people ( or munks! ) suffer.**_

"Seven hours!? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on supermunk... you can do that..." Evil laugh comes out from Alvin.

"FINE!" He does a handstand.

"Now let's see how long you can last... har har har... Meanwhile, the next dare! It says..." Alvin faints.

"Alvin! Are you okay?!"

"No... just read it Britt!"

**I don't know if Alvin is pushing borderline to M, but...  
Ki must seduce Brittany in front of Alvin, and everyone for that matter.**

"NOW YOU ARE FREAKING KIDDING ME!? I HAVE TO SEDUCE BRITTANY WHILE DOING A HANDSTAND!? FOR SEVEN HOURS!?"

"Here we go again..."

"Brittany, that's not funny!"

"I won't be easy to seduce..."

"Britt, keep away from him! You've got your own boyfriend!"

"Hey, it's not my idea... besides, he MUST seduce me. That's what that dare said."

"And what if he refuses?"

"He 'might accidentaly fall' into a pit filled with rotating blades." Corey freaks out.

"WHAT THE!? You KILL people here!?"

"We don't... yet."

"Hey, they ar-" Gets muffled by Alvin's paw.

"They are what?" FAKE! Ki tries to shout but fails thanks to the red clad.

"FAKE!" Ki finally gets rid of his paw.

"Oh really? So if I jump down there nothing will happen?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that... I wanted to jump there myself too to check it out."

"Hey, enough of this chat! Your dare!"

"Ungh... Hey Britt."

"Hello Ki."

"What is such a... beautiful girl doing... with that asshole of a munk?" Alvin feels offended while Corey rolls her eyes. She's still seriously pissed off...

"HEY! I'm right here Ki!" They ignore him thought.

"I don't know..."

"Why waste time on him?"

"What? You've got a better candidate for me?"

"Yes! Down here!" She laughs.

"You have no idea about seducing girls..."

"You think I don't know that?" Alvin and Corey sigh with content.

"Let's just say you did your dare... Here is the last one!"

I** dont want the dare to be mean or anything, but...* Evil laugh. * I dare Alvin to hold his breath underwater for a minute and a half. If he fails, Brittany can devorate his face with girl makeup. If he succeeds, Alvin gets 20$ from... Simon.**

"Seems easy enough! ... Where is the fish tank where you need it..."

"Right here!" Someone places it on the stage and fills it with water. Alvin goes inside and Simon is checking the time.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"GO!" Alvin dives and lays on the bottom of the tank... 10 seconds... 30 seconds... 1 minute... 1 and a half minute!

"See? Piece of cake! I'll get my money later Simon. Now, time to end the show! Le-"

"Muahahahahahahaha!"

"NOT HER AGAIN!"

"Hello Ki! Muahahahahaha!"

"Julia!? You again!? What do you want now!?"

"ALVIN! Wait before you end the show... I have one more dare... Muahahahahahahahaha!"

Alvin gulps. "And what is this dare of yours?"

"This one is for Corey!"

"What? Me?"

"I dare you to make out with Alvin and sleep with him for a... umm... uhhh... oh yeah... and sleep with him for a week!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone goes WHAT!? Including audience.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE SH..." Corey looks straight into her eyes.

"Revenge will come soon Julia. It will... IT WILL!"

"I'm not kissing her! ... Even if she's hot..."

"Alvin. TOUCH HER... AND I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"But I have to! You heard her!" Corey looks at the red clad chipmunk.

"You've got 30 seconds Alvin."

"I don't like this..." They begin making out for a short bit before Corey pulls out.

"Ki is still a better kisser than you."

"SERIOUSLY!? HOW ARE YOU DOING IT!?"

"My secret... he he he."

"Anyways, we have to end the show now before Julia thinks about something else! Good night everybody!"


	3. Episode 3

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 3 - Sweet Revenge!  
**

* * *

**Hey guys. I'd like to remind you that I sadly can't do the dares that you puts in reviews. For the two guests who reviewed by now, I can tell you I've done them. But this an exception. Now, the only way I can accept dares is by:  
**

**Private Message  
E-mail ( Again, kiboypl gmail . com )  
Twitter ( Link on my profile. )  
Facebook ( Also, another link on my profile. )  
**

**And that's it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

„Alvin, where is my tea!?" Simon was lying on the couch, reading a book. It was Alvin's turn to be his servant.

„I'm coming Simon! I'm coming!" He runs into the room and gives the tea to Simon. He sips it and spits it out.

„What is this? I called for a tea! Not for some garbage! Make another one!" Alvin looks at his blue clad brother with anger.

„I will get you for that..."

„Try." Alvin left and Simon began drinking the tea. It was pretty good actually, but Alvin deserved it.

„Having fun Si?"

„Of course Ki. Bossing Alvin around is one of the coolest things I've done recently."

„Today is next episode of his show... I hope Julia won't be there."

„Me too. Her dares are just..."

„Exactly."

„Here's your tea... hey, I just remembered something. You still owe me 20$!"

„Here you go." He hands him the money. „Now give it back."

„What?"

„It's an order!" Alvin gives it back.

„I won't forgive you that Simon..."

_Later at the Alvin's Show._

„Here we go! Another episode you've all have been waiting for! And let's start this quickly with a dare!"

**I got a dare for Jeanette: I dare you to torture Simon anyway you want. Like treating him like Alvin do, or acting like Brittany, etc.**

„Why do I have to torture Simon?"

„Don't ask me." Alvin shrugs.

„I don't want to do that." Ki gets an idea...

„Why don't you try a tickle torture?"

„I don't like being tick... ha ha ha ha! Jeanette stop! Ha ha ha ha... I beg you! Please!" She goes on like this for a few minutes. After that Simon can barely stand up, still laughing.

„Oh my god... promise me you will never do that again."

„Okay." Alvin picks up another envelope.

**Hey guys love the show but here's my dare:**

**I dare Alvin to act like ****Arnold Schwarzenegger** **for the whole show.**

„And how I'm supposed to do that?" Ki answers.

„Act tough... say girlie guys a lot..."

„Wait... girlie guys? He actually says that?"

„Yes."

„Here is another dare for a girlie guy by the name of Ki..."

„Thanks Alvin."

**I dare Ki to smack his butt in front of Corey and sing 'Smack That'.**

„I remember that song. It's cool... but do I have to do the first part?"

„YES!" Everyone yells. Corey does it the loudest.

„Fine!" He begins.

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_  
_Smack that give me some more_  
_Smack that 'till you get sore_  
_Smack that oh-oh!_

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!_

_Upfront style ready to attack now_  
_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down_  
_Convicts got the whole thing packed now_  
_Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!_  
_I feel it down and cracked now ( ooh )_  
_I see it dull and backed now_  
_I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down_  
_Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_  
_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_  
_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_  
_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_  
_Smack that give me some more_  
_Smack that 'till you get sore_  
_Smack that oh-oh!_

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!_

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger_  
_They better hang on when they throw this thing on_  
_Get a little drink on_  
_They gonna flip for this Akon shit_  
_You can bank on it!_  
_Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws_  
_The way she climbs up and down them poles_  
_Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls_  
_Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws_  
_Steps upstage didn't think I saw_  
_Creeps up behind me and she's like "You're!"_  
_I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase_  
_No time to waste back to my place_  
_Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away_  
_Or more like a palace, shall I say_  
_Plus I got pal if your gal is game_  
_In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing_  
_"Akon!"_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_  
_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_  
_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_  
_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_  
_Smack that give me some more_  
_Smack that 'till you get sore_  
_Smack that oh-oh!_

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo_  
_And all marvelous them rolling_  
_Women just holding big booty rolling'_  
_Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"_  
_Hitting no less than "Three!"_  
_Block wheel style like "Whee!"_  
_Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_  
_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_  
_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_  
_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_  
_Smack that give me some more_  
_Smack that 'till you get sore_  
_Smack that oh-oh!_

„Wow... you smacked your butt 32 times!"

„Corey, you counted!?"

„Of course... you should do this 'show' more often..."

„No way! Even for you!"

„We'll see about that..."

„Okay girlie boys, here we go with another dare and a truth!"

**[ Dare ] I dare you to tell your girlfriend/boyfriend that you slept with other women/men.**

**[ Truth ] Have you ever kissed a girl/boy?**

„Wait... for who those are?"

„For HIM." Ki points his paw upwards, towards the sky.

„For... god!?"

„No Alvin you idiot! For the author!"

* * *

„_What the hell? People started daring ME, of all people? Anyways, here are my answers: I can't do the dare because I'm single. Also, I'm not gonna find a girlfriend just to do that, so... For the truth... I never kissed a girl... and neither a boy, if you are curious."_

* * *

„Let's hope he answered..."

„He did. I'm sure of that..."

„Okay girlie bo-" Brittany interrupts him.

„Alvin, stop that. It's annoying us all."

„Well, I don't think I'm good Schwarzenegger..."

„You aren't."

„Okay... the next dare!"

**Can't, stop, laughing!  
Poor Ki... I think it's time for Alvin to suffer a bit... * Evil smile. *  
I dare Alvin to listen to the whole explanation of quantum physics, made by Simon!  
And I want to be certain he listened to it, so right after, he has to say what he understood!**

„Oh no..."

„Come Alvin, this is going to be an interesting lecture for you! Quantum physics are..." They go a bit away and Simon begins talking. Alvin looks horrified. After fifteen minutes they come back.

„Alvin, what did you understood?" Ki asked.

„The only thing I understood is that quantum physics are connected to normal physics... somehow." Ki and Simon facepalm.

„Typical of you."

„Shut up Si! I'm not a genius chipmunk! Besides, I've got a dare for you! Actually, two people want to see you do that!"

**If this show is still going here's my dare and deal:  
I dare Simon to sing 'Beautiful Goodbye' with his brothers to Jeanette and kiss her at the end of the song.  
If you can do that I'll make Alvin suffer in the next show.**

**Another dare show. :) Yay! Okay...I've been hooked to this song, so I dare Simon to sing the song 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Maroon 5 'cause I have been hooked to it ever since I used it in When The Dance is Over. :)**

„Wait... 'When The Dance Is Over'? Is this guy a film director or something?"

„Britt, can't get enough spotlight?"

„I am a famous singer. I should be a famous actress too."

„Hmmm... The 'I'll make Alvin suffer' part is especially interesting. Okay, I'll do that."

_I count the ways I let you down  
On my fingers and toes but I'm running out  
Clever words can't help me now  
I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_When I first met you, so in love that night_  
_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_  
_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_  
_When did the clouds begin to form?_  
_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_  
_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_When I first met you, so in love that night_  
_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_  
_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide_  
_Shows through your mascara lines_  
_As they stream down from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_  
_Holding back won't turn back time_  
_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_  
_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_  
_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_  
_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_  
_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_  
_Hey, oh_

Simon ends the song and walks up to Jeanette, which has teary eyes. They kiss for a while.

„I love you Simon." Awwwwsss can be heard...

„I love you Jeanette." More awwwwssss...

„Yeah. Let's stop with the romance. I've got another dare!"

**Good episode, good episode. Now for the dares!**

**Alvin must now do a handstand for seven hours. If he fails he must buy Ki a pony! Everyone likes ponies. Scratch that, if Alvin fails he has to by BOTH me and Ki a pony each.**

„I will never last this long! I'm not Ki... Wait... how long did you do your handstand for?"

„9 hours. It kinda starts to be funny after half an hour..."

„9 HOURS!? Well, I won't probably last 9 minutes!"

„Hey Corey."

„Yes Ki?"

„What kind of pony do you want?"

„Are you joking? You will give me your pony?!"

„Yeah." She runs up to him and hugs him. Meanwhile Alvin begins the handstand and lasts about five minutes.

„But who is the person who dared me? Wait... there is an address on that paper... Okay, I'll send the pony there... and since it was the last dare toni-"

„Did you say 'last dare'?"

„JULIA!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET PAST THE SECURITY!?"

„I've got my ways... and I've got a dare for Simon!"

„Oh brother..."

„Do a stage dive with no one to catch you."

„ I wi-" Jeanette starts but is harshly interrupted by Julia.

„I SAID NO ONE WILL CATCH HIM!"

„This ought to hurt..."

„Yeah! And after the stage dive with NO ONE to catch Simon, Elenor has to kiss his injuries and play doctor with him untill he is back to health.

„WHAT!?" Eleanor and Simon scream at the same time.

„Boy, does someone need to dare that girl..."

„Sure thing Alvin... so Simon, are you ready?"

„Pretty much yeah..." He is about to jump but Ki stops him.

„Wait Simon! I've got an idea.

„What is it?"

„Wait a second... I'll be right back!"

„I wonder what Ki-fry is plotting?"

„Julia, why do you call Ki 'Ki-fry'!?"

„No reason Corey... no reason at all..."

„That's suspicious..." Ki comes back in with a... bed!?

„Woah. Why do you need this bed for?"

„Simon, jump on it and no harm will be done!"

„Simple but genius."

„HEY KI-FRY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" In that second, a new set of dares comes in!

„Woah! A lot of dares! And all for YOU Julia! Publicity must really hate you!"

**I dare Julia to watch an episode of Barney and Friends.**

„That's all? Pfff..."

„That's just the first one! Go watch it!"

_Some time later..._

„The person who is playing that pink dinosaur is seriously brainfu-"

„Hey, no cursing here! Ooh... a dare for Corey!"

„What's it this time?"

**I Dare Corey to humiliate Julia in any way if Julia makes a dare for any of the munks or munkettes.**

„Hmmm, I'll need to think about what you have to do... I'll tell you tomorrow."

„You won't scare me."

„But I will scar you. That for sure."

„And the last dare is... OH NO!"

**That. Was. Awesome! Okay. I have a dare!**

**I dare Julia and Alvin to be locked together in a room during a full moon during mating season! Muahahahhahahahhahahahahahah!**

„I'm not doing that!" Ki sighs.

„That person went seriously to far. But whatever... looks like Alvin and Julia will have an exciting night! Ha ha ha!"

„And Corey."

„WHAT!?" Ki and Corey say at the same time.

„Remember she has to sleep with Alvin for 6 more days! This means she will join us!"

„I won't leave you three alone."

„You can't go there Ki!"

„AND WHO IS GOING TO STOP ME!? YOU JULIA!?"

„..."

„Good bye guys... It was nice knowing you!"

„See you Alvin, Corey and Ki... and you."

„This is going to be a long night..."

"Agreed Alvin..." The four of them went inside a room and locked themselves in.

* * *

**What happened during that night will be revealed in the next episode. Which won't come as fast because I have to do the next special chapter of my rules. It's gonna be epic, I can assume you that.**

**So, until that time...**

**Ki out!  
**


	4. Episode 4

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 4 – Dawn N' Pwn.**

* * *

**A LITTLE FAVOR TO ASK YOU.**

**Hey guys! I'd like to ask you something: For all the people who want to leave a truths and/or dares in a form of a review, could you post them on one of my other stories? I really don't want this to get deleted for breaking rules, you know...**

* * *

**A LITTLE FACT FOR FELLOW HAMTARO FANS!**

**Hey guys, I just have to share this with you! Boss is a fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks! I'm not joking! ( At least he is in English dubbing, but still... ) Here is proof:**

**In episode 14 'The Search For Sandy's Brother', the Ham-Hams are preparing a party, right? After Hamtaro runs inside to warn them Sandy's coming, Boss says, and I quote... Wait... Khe he he, Michael Cole reference! Okay, enough WWE... Here is what he says:**

"**But we're not ready! I haven't found my CHIPMUNK ALBUMS!"**

**So yeah. Just wanted to share this with you.**

* * *

_Simon and the others are inside the studio. It's 6 am._

„I think we can open the door now." He said.

„Are you sure? What if we will see something... disturbing?" Eleanor asked.

„We have to let them out before Dave finds out they were gone all night. Besides, we've got school today!"

„SCHOOL! YAY" Everyone ( except Jeanette ) yelled sarcastically. Simon was beginning to open the door... but the second he barely opened them, Ki and Alvin cannonballed out of the room, knocking Simon aside. They closed the door behind them, panting heavily.

„Don't. Let. Them. Out." Ki said. They group gave him weird looks.

„Why?" Jeanette asked.

"You. Don't. Want. To Know..." Alvin added. The door began shaking wildly.

"LET US OUT!" Julia and Corey began clawing the door.

"Okay... three... two... one... RUN!" Alvin and Ki sprinted away as fast as possible, but the girls broke through the door and immediately continued their pursuit.

"I am the only one who wonders whaat happened there?" Brittany asked.

"You are the only one who WANTS to know what happened there." Simon stated. Everyone else nodded. "Anyways, we have to hurry home. Dave will kill us if he finds out."

"Right." They left for home.

_Home..._

"Kids, wake up! You will be late for school again!" Dave yelled out, but nobody came. That's strange. "I understand Alvin and Brittany might be oversleeping... but Simon? Jeanette?" He thought out loud and began walking upstairs. "Kids?" He knocked on the door. No response. He went inside. All the beds were empty. "KIDS!?" He ran downstairs immediately, about to call the police.

"We are here Dave!" Their group said.

"Wait... where is Ki and Alvin?"

"They are..."

"HERE!" They jumped through the window, covered in various cuts and bruises.

"May I ask you why you two look like you went through a shredder?" Dave asked, half-serious.

"Hey Ki, I though you were immortal!" Simon said.

"I'm immortal... most of the time. Just not this time." He said, falling to the ground. "Why can't I be a hamster!?"

"You seriously should stop watching Hamtaro." Toby said and began laughing.

"OVER MY IMMORTAL BODY TOBY!" Ground around said person began burning...

"Okay, we get it! Calm down!" Julia and Corey jumped in through the window now too. Ki and Alvin hid behind Dave. "Might I ask what is going on here? Why you want to kill them? AND HOW DID YOU WOUND KI? HE'S IMMORTAL AFTER ALL!" Everyone facepalmed.

"Hey, don't forget my powers don't work!" Ki yelled out in defence.

"I regret banning them. They could've been a great help this night..."

"Wait... what happened during the night?"

"Look at the time! Shouldn't we be in school by now?" Alvin tried, but Dave was about to explode.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNN!"

_School._

"You two are going to avoid Julia and Corey forever now?" Brittany asked.

"YES!" They shouted back. Unluckily for them, the girls were trailing right behind.

"Ki." He resisted to urge to run away.

"Hey Corey! Erm..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." He sighed. "Yet. I came here for my dare."

"Huh?"

"I have to humilitate Julia in any way I want. And I've got a perfect idea..."

_Few minutes later..._

"NO WAY." Julia was about to back away but others stopped her.

"Oh yes, you will do that."

"NEVER! I HATE RYAN!" Corey giggled in an evil way.

"Not anymore! Look, he is coming! Go get 'em girl!" She said and pushed Julia in his direction.

"I'm so going to kill you."

"Not when my boyfriend is here, right Ki?" He didn't say anything. "RIGHT KI?" She unsheathed her claws. He nodded straight away. Meanwhile Julia was standing on top of Ryan's locker.

"Hey Ryan."

"What do you want rat? I have football training now." Julia barely resisted the urge to claw at his face... and another spot which would certainly hurt.

"I'd like to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you... go on a date with me?" Ryan began laughing like mad. Actually, everyone in the hallway began laughing.

"WHAT!? YOU MUST BE DREAMING!" That was enough for her.

_Later... Principal's office._

"Julia, is it true you attacked one of the students, Ryan Edwards?" Julia and all the others were sitting on Dr. Rubin's desk.

"He deserved it! Besides, it wasn't just me!"

"Who else?"

"Ki, Corey, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore."

"I see no other option than to... thank you."

"HUH!?"

"Ryan is a complete asshole. I'd kick him out of the school, but I've got my hands tied up. Thanks for teaching him a lesson!" Dr. Rubin said. Simon and Jeanette were shocked to hear that. The rest was relieved they would go without any punishment.

"Thank you Dr. Rubin!" Alvin said as they were leaving her office. "Time for another show!" Ki put his sunglasses on.

"Bring it on!"

_The beginning of Alvin's Show!_

"Welcome everybody! We are here with another episode of my epic, awesome, legendary, famous, amazing..."

"Shut up and read the dares!" Brittany yelled at him.

"Okay, okay!"

**I dare Luc to call Jeanette ma'am and do anything she asks.**

"But Luc isn't part of the show! Besides, where we will find him now?"

"One second." Ki left and literally one minute later he was back with Luc.

"HOW!?"

"You don't know Luc works as a technician here? Seriously, do you even know who is working here?" Ki exclaimed, truly excited. "I think I will stay after hours... so many interesting gir... I mean people are working here!" Corey eyed him suspiciously.

"No."

"But Corey!"

"No buts! Unless you want to die!"

"I've already died once... it's not that bad as it sounds." Ki muttered to himself.

"You've said something?"

"Nothing!"

"Guys, stop this talk and let's begin the dare! Luc, go ahead!"

"Don't push me around Alvin. Don't forget that I have powers, not like a certain chipmunk I know."

"Luc, don't try my patience." Ki growled.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do without your powers?" Luc mysteriously got slammed through the nearest wall.

"Nobody said anything about banning my NEW powers."

"This... can't be... what happened to you?"

"This isn't important. Now, I'm the strongest being in this whole universe!" He lets out a super evil laugh, scaring everyone. Most of the audience left... The only one who stayed was Chuck Norris.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't a god!" Alvin said. Chuck nodded in aggrement.

"I am a god now Alvin. Deal with it."

"Okay, let's drop this talk. Luc, you can start now."

"I'm pretty sure that's Rob's fault... I'm so gonna dare him for that!" He said and then he turned to Jeanette. "Do you need anything Jea... ma'am?"

"No thanks. I'll let you know if I need something." Luc sighed.

"Alvin, go ahead. I'm going backstage." Luc said, going to do his technical stuff. "Jeremy, watch out with those!" He yelled out already backstage.

"The next one!"

**I dare Alvin to do every upcoming dare for Rob instead of him.**

"Luckily for me nobody dares him!"

"Yet."

"Ki, don't even think about it."

"I'm thinking about it right now!" Alvin sighs and takes another envelope. It's pink and red. "Looks like this one is for both of us!"

**I dare Alvin and Brittany to make out for 5 minutes.**

"It took you people long enough!" Without saying anything, Alvin grabs Brittany and they begin their makeout session. Ki takes another envelope.

**I dare Ki to piss off someone of his choice for a whole episode.**

"Let's see... any volunteers?"

"NO."

"I'd guess it's Alvin then."

"But he is doing a dare now! You can't interrupt him or he will have to start again!" Simon said.

"You underestimate me Simon. Don't forget about my powers. I can do much more than destroy stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like that." Ki snapped and Alvin began screaming and running, waving his paws like mad.

"Take them away! AWAY!"

"What did you do?"

"That, my dear Simon, is called illusion."

_Another ten minutes later..._

"The... next... dare." Alvin was panting. His illusions ended a minute ago and he was still shivering.

**I dare Alvin to do things Simon's way for as long as Simon says so.**

"Time to learn some responsibility and patience Alvin."

"Simon... bro... don't do this."

"Two weeks."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Alvin tried to beg Simon, but he wasn't going to let him win so easily.

"Stop before I will make it one month."

"Si... I hate you."

"Love you too bro."

**I dare Simon and Jeanette to have a competion to see who's smarter.**

"Why should we? We are both very intelligent." The purple clad chipette said.

"I don't need to know who's smarter, me or Jeanette. That's just pointless."

"But you have to."

"Alvin, if someone dared you to chop your own head off, would you do that?"

"No, of course!"

"BUT YOU WOULD HAVE TO!"

"Not funny... just do it!"

_Few hours later._

"And the final, 100th question!" Ki exclaimed. "Who was the seventh president of the United States?" Simon and Jeanette were going head to head, both had 48 points.

"ANDREW JACKSON!" They both yelled out at the same time. Since the beginning, their 'fight' was beginning to be more and more heated. Neither of them wanted to lose.

"Both of you are correct... I need more questions..." Ki left backstage for a while.

"I'm smarter!" Jeanette yelled straight in Simon's face.

"NO, I AM!" He yelled back.

"I am dreaming or they are really arguing?" Alvin said, pretty surprised by this situation. They yelled for a little bit more but Ki was fast and was back already.

"Okay, question number 101th!" The bespectacted couple was waiting for it impatiently. "What are the 15 original ham-ham's names?"

"WHAT?! You can't ask us about that DUMB show!"

"Si... did... you... just... call... Hamtaro ... DUMB?" Ki's eyes turned totally crimson. Simon was terrified.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Ki began chasing Simon with his claws unsheathed.

"Guys, you've got to do something!" Jeanette cried out.

"100 dollars Simon won't get killed!"

"Deal Alvin!"

"You are so going to lose Brittany!"

"I don't think so!"

"YOU TWO ARE BETTING!? I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Now, Jeanette began chasing them around. Simon and Ki stopped and looked at each other. "Hey Luc, help me catch them!" He ran on the stage.

"Right ma'am!"

"500 bucks they will catch them." Simon said.

"Deal." Ki and Simon shook their paws and went for something to drink.

_Some time later..._

Alvin and Brittany have cuts all over their bodies. "Okay, can we continue now?" Silence. "I'll take this as yes..."

**I dare Alvin, Simon and Theodore to do the 'Whip My Tail' scene from Chipwrecked in the girls' towels... * Evil Laughter. ***

"Erm..."

"Do we have to do that?" Simon asked. "Besides, where will we get the towels?"

"Hey, Mr. God. Care to help?" Brittany said. Ki snapped and three towels appeared above The Chipmunks' heads. "Thanks..." He said nothing.

"Do we really have to do this?" Everyone screamed 'yes'. "Okay..." Alvin's ears went down. "Music..."

"Hey, don't forget the towels!" Brittany yelled at the three.

"Well, we need to change. We'll be right back... or maybe we will escape through the back do-"

"You've said something Alvin?"

"No, Britt!" The Chipmunks go backstage and return after a while, wearing their girlfriends respective colors' towers.

_I whip my tail back and forth  
I whip my tail back and forth  
( Just whip it )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_

_Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on_  
_Pay no attention to them haters 'cause we whip 'em off_  
_And we ain't doing nothing wrong_  
_So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun_  
_So keep the party jumping_

_So what's up?_  
_( Yea )_  
_And I'll be doing what to do, we turn our back_  
_And whip our tail and just shake them off_  
_Shake them off, shake them off, shake them off_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_  
_Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine_  
_Keep fighting until I get there_  
_when I'm down and I feel like giving up_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip it )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip it )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_I'm going get more shine than a little bit_  
_Soon as I hit the stage, applause I'm hearing it_  
_Weather its black stars black cars, I'm feeling it_  
_But can't none of them whip it like I do_

_I, I gets it in hmm yea, I go hard_  
_When they see me pull up, I whip it real hard_  
_I whip it real hard, real hard, I whip it real hard_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_  
_Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine_  
_Keep fighting until I get there_  
_when I'm down and I feel like giving up_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip it )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip it )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip mytail hair back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_All my ladies, if you feel me_  
_Do it, do it, whip your tail_  
_Don't matter if it's long, short_  
_Do it do it whip your tail_

_All my ladies, if you feel me_  
_Come on, do it, do it, whip your tail_  
_Don't matter if it's long, short_  
_Do it, do it whip your tail_  
_( Your tail, your tail )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip my tail )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Just whip my tail )_

_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_I whip my tail back and forth_  
_( Whip it real good )_

_Just whip it_

After that, everyone was on the floor, laughing his lungs out. Even Chuck couldn't contain himself.

"Guys, we are about to end the show..." Alvin was ready for the worst... but Julia wasn't there. "What a relief..."

"WAIT!"

"Chuck, do something!" He raised his hat and just left.

"You guys missed me?" She said and growled at Alvin. "I'll get you some other day..."

"What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing Britt, nothing!" He said, slightly blushing and taking another envelope.

**I dare someone to give Julia Cherry Coke and put Toby in front of her with her Clarinet.  
Let us see what will happen... * Evil Laugh. ***

"Now, where will we get Toby..." Alvin wondered.

"He's probably backstage."

"How do you know that?"

"Sixth sense." Ki said, smirking. "And even if he isn't there..." Ki clapped and Toby appeared in front of them, stuffing himself with french fries.

"WHAT!? I'm hungry!"

"Hey Julia!"

"What do you want Ki-Fry?"

"DON'T CALL ME KI-FRY! …" He tries to calm himself down a bit. "I know where you can find Cherry Coke!"

"WHAT!? WHERE!?"

"I'll show you..." They leave, while Alvin hands Julia's clarinet to Toby.

"What's this?"

"Just hold it for a second." Ki runs back onstage.

"Okay, we should..." He points to the audience. In few seconds, everyone except for Toby is hidden there.

"I wonder what's this about..."

"TOOOOBBBBYYYYYYYYY!" He hears a battle cry. Julia quickly begans her assault.

"SAVE ME! KI, HELP!"

"Not after Cherry Coke man..." He yelled back at him.

"Mr. God is afraid of a girl who drank Cherry Coke?" Ki stares at Alvin.

"Uh oh..." Ki snaps and Alvin simply disappears. Ki walks in front of one of the cameras.

"Excuse us, but since Alvin is 'currently unavalible', we have to end the show for today. Thanks for watching!"

_After the cameras are turned off..._

"Ki?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALVIN!?"

"In a very 'cool' place." He laughs evilly.

"You are creeping me out lately."

"Figures..."

_Meanwhile, in the Seville Household..._

Dave is in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He opens the freezer. "Hmmm, let's see... chicken, tuna, Alvin, turkey... ALVIN!?" He takes him out of the freezer and puts him by the fireplace.

"T-t-t-h-ha-n-nk-s D-d-da-ve."

"What are you doing in the freezer!?"

"Ki..." Dave explodes.

"KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Sorry for not putting all the dares you've sent me. Don't worry though, I'll put them in the next episode.**

**Also, I might not be able to update my stories for a short time, I'm kinda burning out and I can't really write anything recently. Don't worry, this shouldn't take long though.**


	5. Episode 5

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 5 - Lots of déjà vu.  
**

**Surpised? Not? Whatever! Let's just begin! Here is 4,000 words of pure awesomeness!  
**

**PS. If I missed somebody's dare, just let me know. I'm not perfect, besides there is a lot of that stuff.**

**PS2. You can also dare Jonathan and Ruby from now on. Read my other story 'How To Live With The Sevilles' or my profile if you want more info about them.**

**PS3. Me and The Simonette254 are going to write a story together, which will be centered around... wrestling. Yeah, we will need your OC for it. I'll give you more details soon.  
**

* * *

"That were the worst 2 weeks of my life. No social life, just studying and stuff!" Alvin said as he finished his last homework for today. "I can't believe how Simon can do it all his life!"

"But you've got to admit, seeing Mr. Johnson kneeling and calling out to god and thanking him for this 'miracle' was funny." Ki was eating popcorn he 'summoned' a short while ago.

"Yeah, It was... So... ready for the next episode of my show?" Ki shook his head. "Oh come on! It's been fun so far!"

"Alvin, what was so fun with us being locked with Corey and Julia?! WE ALMOST DIED!"

"Oh come on... nothing like this will happen again!"

"How do you know?" Alvin rubs his head.

"Well..."

"Told you."

"Whatever. It just won't happen. I know it!"

"Okay, fine..."

_That night on Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!_

"Hello everybody! Anybody missed me?" The audience yells. "Then miss me no more, because here I am! And let's begin the show with our first dare!"

**I dare Alvin to wear a diaper for the rest of the show.**

"What the hell!?" Everyone bursts out laughing. "It's NOT funny!"

"It is! Put your diapers on Alvin!"

"Ki... you will regret it."

"Yeah, yeah... just do it!" Alvin leaves backstage and after a while comes back... wearing a diaper. The laughs are three times louder now.

"SHUT UP! I'll giva ya next dare!"

**I dare Alvin to do the cinnamon challenge!**

"Here it is Alvin." Simon gives him the spoon with cinnamon. Alvin glares at him and then he eats it, then he begins coughing.

"Water..."

"Here you go."

"Thanks Britt. Let's do the next dare * cough * then..."

**I dare Simon to do a backflip... off the roof!**

"Is this a joke?"

"No Si... sorry bro."

"Why do I always get so stupid dares... It's beyond me." They leave the studio and try to find a suitable roof for Simon's jump. They find one which is 2 floors high. "Anybody has got a cushion or something?"

"Not really... but look, there are some bushes over there."

"Just aim right."

"Yeah, thanks Ki." Simon gets on the roof and is getting ready to jump.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Then jump!" He jumps, doing the backflip and he almost missed the bushes. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jeanette... it just hurt a bit."

"Let's go back to the studio." Everybody follows Alvin back. "And here we are back with the next dare!"

**I dare Ki to sing The Song That Never Ends... 28 times!**

"Holy... 28 TIMES!? I don't even know the words!"

"Then google them. It's not like you are going to sing it here! Everybody would go crazy! I'll make Luc go make sure that you did that dare."

"Fine..." Ki goes backstage.

"Let's go with the flow!"

**I dare Theodore to eat a whole cake as fast as he can!**

"Yay!"

"Here comes the cake!" Some guy puts it in the middle of the stage. "Get ready Theo! 3... 2... 1... GO!" Theodore bites into the cake like there was no tommorow.

"Woah! He's fast!"

"I know Britt! He barely just begun and half of the cake is gone!" And after few more seconds of biting and chomping... "He finished already!?"

"It was good..." He rubs his full belly. "What's my time?"

"23.63 seconds! That's insane!"

"Just read the next dare Alvin."

"Okay Si... next one is for Brittany... She won't like it..."

"What is it Alvin?"

**I dare Brittany to go a whole day without putting on make up, going shopping, or being mean to anyone!**

"WHAT!?"

"You heard 'em... Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you, or so it seems..." Alvin laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"It is for me. Anyways..."

**I dare Simon to kiss Jeanette!**

"Easy dare bro."

"Ummm..."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay..." He walks to Jeanette and kisses her on the lips and when he is about to pull out, Jeanette deepens the kiss...

"Hey... Can I read the next dare? It's for Jeanette." A moan comes from her direction. "Fine then..."

**I dare Jeanette to go a whole day without wearing her glasses!**

They finally pull out. "Why? I won't see anything without them!"

"I think that was the point of that person."

"Go ahead. I'm pretty sure the last one is for me."

"You're right Ellie."

**I dare Eleanor to kiss Theodore!**

"No problem." She walks up to Theodore and kisses him, after which they both blush.

"Hmmm Si, people really like your solos. You've got another song request!"

"What is it?"

"Lightning by Alex Goot."

"I know that song..."

"Then what are you waiting for? MUSIC!"

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_  
_ No matter how hard I try,_  
_ I can't escape that gaze tonight,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ Oh,_

_ I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,_  
_ Baby girl please help me soothe,_  
_ Imma take you to the sun and the moon,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ Oh,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ Yeah,_

_ And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_  
_ It was three in the morning,_  
_ Every day I chase after her,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Catching myself thinking of it,_  
_ It was three in the morning,_  
_ Every day I chase after her,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ No, I can't catch lightning,_

_ She'll make you believe anything she wants,_  
_ Make you think that you're the one,_  
_ She will keep you there,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_ And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_  
_ It was three in the morning,_  
_ Every day I chase after her,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Catching myself thinking of it,_  
_ It was three in the morning,_  
_ Every day I chase after her,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ No, I can't catch lightning_  
_ Oh I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Yeah,_  
_ I can't catch lightning,_

_ She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_  
_ No matter how hard I try,_  
_ I can't escape that gaze tonight,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
_ That girls up in the atmosphere,_  
_ Oh,_  
_ She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_ And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,_  
_ Anticipating,_  
_ Chasing after things that you do,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_  
_ Anticipating,_  
_ Chasing after things that you do,_  
_ But I can't catch lightning,_  
_ No, I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Oh yeah,_  
_ No I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Oh I can't catch lightning,_  
_ Oh no,_  
_ I can't catch lightning_

"Amazing!"

"Yeah! You completely stole the spotlight!" Jeanette kisses him again. Alvin does a gagging gesture. "Let's just continue while the show is still hot... well, I've been wondering recently who made us do the Whip My Tail dare..."

"Hello, over there!" A stranger chipette from the audience called out.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?" Theodore asked.

"That's my twin sister Chassidy." Everyone looked at Jeanette like she was insane. "What?"

"Great, another Jeanette..."

"Shut up Alvin. I might be her twin but I'm almost as mean as Britt."

"HEY!"

"Hey, a new dare just came in!" Simon exclaimed.

**I dare The Chipettes to do the How We Roll scene from the first film in the foil outfits.**

"What? WHY?"

"Who would give my sisters this dare?"

"I would." Another stranger... this time a munk.

"Who's that?" Eleanor asked now.

"I guess we are more alike than I though. This is my twin brother Michael."

"Hello. This is payback for what you made my brothers do on the last episode!"

"You've heard him Britt! Get ready to roll!" The Chipettes leave the stage to change their clothes.

_**Brittany:**_  
_You know you got it made, _  
_ When you drop the Escalade _  
_ For the drop top, _  
_ Iced out, rocks hot, _  
_ Droppin' dollars, _  
_ Ladies holler "Hey!"_  
_ Gotta get that gree-ee-een_  
_ You know you got it made, _  
_ When they send in a parade, _  
_ When you drop down, _  
_ Private jet in town, _  
_ All just for one day, _  
_ Gotta get that gree-ee-eee-eeen_

_**The Chipettes:  
**Whoa-oo-oh!**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**  
**Don't you know that's how they roo-oo-ooll,  
Roll, roll, roll, roll!_**_  
_**_Can you get down with the_  
_Funk, funk, funk of The Chipettes_

**_Brittany:  
_**_Baby you know..._

**The Chipettes:  
**_Funk, funk, funk of The Chipettes**  
**_

_**Brittany:  
**How we roll!_

**_Brittany:  
_**_Come on, _  
_ Can you feel it, _  
_ Yeah, yeah come on, _  
_ Here's Eleanor!_  
_**  
Eleanor:  
**You know you're here to stay, _  
_ When your always getting paid, _  
_ And don't stop, _  
_ Never will, it won't stop, _  
_ No matter what they say, _  
_ Gonna live the dream!**  
**_

_**Eleanor:  
**Kick it Jeanette!_

**_Jeanette:  
_**_You know you're here to stay, _  
_ When there ain't a thing to hate, _  
_ Cause we that sick, _  
_ Everybody_  
_ Got nothing to say, _  
_ So we live the dreee-ee-aaaa-m_

_**The Chipettes:  
**Whoa-oo-oh!_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**  
**Don't you know that's how they roo-oo-ooll,  
Roll, roll, roll, roll!  
Can you get down with the_**_  
_**_Funk, funk, funk of The Chipettes_**_  
_**_Baby you know..._**_  
_**_Funk, funk, funk of The Chipettes**  
**_

_******Brittany:  
**How we roll!_

_**Brittany:**  
Come on, can you feel it, _  
_ Yeah yeah come on, _  
_ ... Break it down now!_

Ki comes back just as the song ends and he notices Michael and Chassidy. "WHAT THE *BEEP*!? Who are you?"

"I'm Chassidy. I'm Jeanie's twin."

"And I'm Michael, Simon's twin."

"Where the *BEEP!* did you get twins?!"

"Well..." Simon and Jeanette begin.

"YEAH? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WONDERING WHERE THE HELL THOSE TWO CAME FROM!?" Loud 'No' comes from the audience! "So better explain yourselves!"

"We don't need to explain anything." Michael said.

"Okay fine... I will find out anyway!"

"Good luck with that!" Chassidy said back.

**I dare Michael to switch clothes with Jeanette and Chassidy to switch clothes with Simon for the whole day.**

"Oh come on! I just got there!" Michael and Chassidy said at the same time. "Jinx... Double Jinx! TRIPLE JINX!"

"Give it a rest, you guys..." Simon said.

"Whoa... A huge déjà vu moment."

"I can tell they're related to Alvin and Britt." Ki exclaimed and smirked.

"Hey I resent that!" They said at the same time again.

"Let's get this dare over with." After 2 minutes, everyone is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Look at my two beautiful sisters." Alvin said before he exploded into another laughing fit.

"And my two handsome brothers." Brittany followed in her red counterpart's steps.

"Screw you guys!"

"Let's continue!" Alvin exclaimed cheerfully.

**I dare Simon to wear Jenette's purple dress she wore on the International Music Awards.**

"Oh god no... I'm not Ki!"

"What's your problem?! Just do it."

"I do not enjoy crossdressing, you know..."

"Your choice. You don't know what are you missing out!"

"Argh..." He also goes backstage and returns in a sparkly purple dress. ( Don't ask what he did with Chassidy's clothes... I have no idea. )

** I dare Alvin to take care of the backstage stuff and Luc to animate the show.**

"Why!?"

"Hey, at least you will stop showing your butt nationwide!"

"Ki, I swear you are so going to regret annoying me..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

"I'll just... leave then." Luc walks on stage and instructs Alvin what to do for a brief second.

"Say hello to the new amazing host!" One or two people clapped... Luc sighed. "Let's see what's the next dare then!"

**I dare Ki to throw a bucket of insects and gross stuff on the person of his choice.**

"Ki... why are you looking at me?" Luc asked, worried.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU AND LUCAS LEFT ME ALONE WITH HER! MEET YOUR DOOM!"

"Help me somebody!" But Ki caught him pretty quickly, after which he emptied the contents of the bucket on top of Luc's head. "I guess I deserved it... BUT YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT ANYWAY! You pissed me off!"

"Stop talking."

"I swear I will blast you through THAT door."

"I wouldn't do this if I were you." Ki walks up to him and whispers something, after which Luc instantly calms down. "So, you get it now?"

"Oh *BEEP*, why the hell are you so lucky?"

"What did you tell him?" Ki just smiled and didn't answer Britt's question. "Fine then... I guess you are plotting something yet again..."

"Hey, you 'amazing' host, read the next dare!"

"Ki... anyway, it's truth, not dare now!"

**Simon, is that true that you enjoyed last night?**

"How does he know...?" He muttered under his breath, but then noticed everyone ( except Jeanette ) were staring at him. "What?"

"Is there something we don't know?" Ki asked, curious.

"No..."

"Si, we know you are lying. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Don't push me Brittany! Nothing happened yesterday!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"Because you all are attacking me!"

"We've got reasons to!" And then she glanced at her sister. "Why is Jeanette blushing?"

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO YESTERDAY NIGHT!?" Everyone, except the bespectacled couple yelled out, but Simon and Jeanette didn't say anything.

"Guys, let's calm down!" Luc began. "We don't need to jump at each other's throats now! Besides, I've got a dare, for Eleanor this time!"

"Oh great..."

**I dare Eleanor to grind Theodore. Really hard.**

Eleanor and Theodore look at each other and go pale.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" Brittany yelled out.

"These people went too far this time!"

"Yeah, right Si!"

"I'm not doing that... Hey Luc, you are the host right now, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You can probably cancel this dare."

"Ummm... I don't think that's possible..."

"Don't tell me I have to do it."

"Sorry Eleanor."

"Hey, it doesn't mean that you have to do it in front of the cameras." Ki said. "You can always go backstage or something..."

"Well... You heard them Theo. Let's go."

"Shouldn't... somebody...?" Everyone looked at Luc. "Okay, I haven't asked that. But well, there are only a few dares left... so we should finish them up quickly."

**I dare Brittany to watch the scariest movie the boys can find with the in pitch black darkness. And no turning back!**

"I don't like scary movies! Especially alone!"

"Hey, the dare didn't said anything that you can't watch it with somebody else."

"Right... I'll find Alvin then. Hope he won't pick something too scary."

"I wouldn't count on that." Ki said, smirking.

Luc smiled a bit. "Ki, your turn next..."

"Again?"

**Ki, I dare you to stay in a shark filled tank of water for ten minutes! If you fail, Alvin can do anything he wants to torture you. Have fun!**

"I don't like this..."

"Too late! Muahahahah!" Luc laughed and pressed a button. It opened up a hole beneath Ki's feet and he fell straight down... into the shark filled tank.

"I swear you will pay me for this! ARGH, GO AWAY YOU UGLY FISH BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SUSHI!" He lasted more than everybody though and he soon climbed out. "How... long?" He said, gasping for air.

"8 minutes and 47 seconds... you know what this means."

"Oh no... why Alvin?"

"Hey you!" Luc called out to a random guy from backstage. "Bring Alvin here! He's needed!" The guy nodded and left. Soon, he brought Alvin... and shaken Brittany.

"You're done already?"

"She didn't last very long."

"ALVIN, YOU WANTED TO KILL ME WITH THAT MOVIE!"

"Let's not talk about the movie now... WHAT THE HELL ARE ELEANOR AND THEODORE DOING BACK THERE!?" Alvin screamed out in everybody's face.

"I thought the wouldn't do it after all... I mean, how could anybody check if that happened?" Ki said, rubbing his neck.

"Well... let's just hope..." Luc didn't finish. "Anyway Alvin, you have the right to torture Ki however you want, since he failed his dare."

"Really? Great! But let's finish all the remaining dares for now... I gotta think about something."

**I Dare Alvin to swim in snake infested waters for 2 hours. If he lasts that long he has to have ki as his servant. If he doesn't, Ki can torture Alvin for one day.**

"Wait... are those snakes real?"

"Snakes are easy! Try swimming with sharks!" Ki chuckled after saying that.

"What kind of snakes these are?"

"Vipers."

"Holy! I'm not doing that! I forfeit!" But it was too late. Luc pressed the button again and Alvin fell through the same hole Ki did few minutes ago.

"Wow, they already changed the sharks to vipers? They work fast!"

"Yeah Ki..." Soon, they heard Alvin scream.

"I'm outta here!" Few seconds later, he was back at the stage with the others.

"25 seconds... not bad. But now... we've got an interesting situation." Luc commented.

"You both can torture each other now... isn't that funny?" Simon added.

"NOT FOR ME!" They yelled out at the same time.

"Well then... let's just proceed!"

"Luc, aren't you feeling a little too happy on MY SPOT?!" Alvin hissed angrily at him.

"Nope."

**I dare Alvin to wear Brittany's clothes to school and sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' in the school hallway ( No offense Brittany. )**

Ki, Simon and Brittany looked at each other and began laughing. "Another déjà vu!" Was all they managed to say.

"Not again!"

"Again?"

"Yeah! These three already made me do that once!"

"And?"

"I almost went emo... however, the author of this dare must've forget it's Holiday now! Nobody is at school!"

"Alvin... you shouldn't be provoking them... they might think of something!"

"Chill out Luc, they won't... Let me read the last ones! You've had enough!"

"Fine... there are only few left anyway."

**I dare anybody to play the Slender game, without being... scared to death.**

"Hmmm... how should we do that?"

"Why don't we vote Alvin?"

"Yeah... good idea Si... but don't forget Chassidy and Michael too."

"Huh?"

"They are on the show today, just like Luc. That makes... 10 of us, right?"

"Right... somebody get Theo and Eleanor over here!" Alvin yelled backstage. They soon came and then began the vote. ( The names in brackets mean who voted on that 'munk or 'ette. )

**Ki - 5** **( Alvin, Luc, Simon, Jeanette and Theodore. )**  
**Alvin - 3 ( Brittany, Eleanor and Ki. )  
****Chassidy - 1 ( Michael. )**  
**Michael - 1 ( Chassidy. )**

"I knew you would vote on me Chass!"

"Mike, you..." The two begin fighting.

"They are so in love..." Ki barely dodged a barrage of fireballs sent in his direction. "Just wait 'till I get my powers back! Then I'll show you!"

"You know what to do Ki... go play Slender!"

"That game is for little scared *BEEP*!"

"Stop cursing! I barely managed to get this thing T rated!"

"A message for you Alvin... This show will end up M or even MA with or without you permission, because you will ALWAYS find somebody who will want something like that!" But he said nothing more, and left to play Slender.

"Now... the next dare... what a stupid coincidence!"

"What is it Alvin?"

**I dare Alvin to be stuck in a room for an hour watching Slender Man. When he comes out, he will have to play a real life slender game with one of you guys dressed as Slender. Good luck.**

"You know what to do Alvin..."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll join Ki and watch him playing." He leaves too.

"We have to wait for them, don't we?"

"Yeah... the last two dares are for them." Luc said.

_One freakishly long hour later..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alvin ran out of the room, screaming.

"Nice job Ki!" But to everyone's horror, Ki went running out next. He was hyperventilating. A tall figure ( for a chipmunk ) followed them, it was wearing a suit... and had no face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Just as everyone was going to run the hell away, the figure disappeared into thin air.

"How did you two managed to summon the real thing!?" Simon yelled out.

"It came out from the freaking monitor!" Alvin said, shaking heavily. "We should do the dares and get the hell outta here!"

**I dare Alvin to be in a room for six hours listening to Simon lecture you about science. If you lose, you will have to be Simon's servant for a week, and vice versa if you win.**

"Oh no..."

"Come Alvin! I'll be glad to educate you!" But Alvin didn't even last 5 minutes. "Well, I guess that settles it."

"Not again... I have to be your slave AGAIN! ... I seriously need some sleep."

"Read the last dare and then we are free to go!"

**I dare the girls ( all of them! ) to take care of Ki's look.**

"Hey, what's wrong with me!?" Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Chassidy looked at him. "Okay... forgot I asked..."

"Girls... we've a lot of work to do... and we should hurry up. It's getting really late."

"Huh? What are you plotting Brittany?" She chucked.

"Nothing... GIRLS!" They began dragging him along to Brittany's dressing room.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" From time to time you could hear him screaming behind the door.

"How do you think they are torturing him?" Luc asked.

"No idea... At least your crazy girlfriend isn't here to torture us!"

"FINALLY!" The Chipmunks sighed in content. However, they friend looked offended.

"What's your problem with Julia?!"

"Man... she is creeping out everyone!" Alvin stated.

"Especially Ki! That's gotta mean something!" Simon added. After few more minutes, Brittany came out and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I introduce to you... A completely revamped Ki!" The door opens wide and everyone gasps. Ki doesn't look like Ki anymore!

"I know I'm great. You don't need to tell me." Brittany said. "As you can see, I turned this very ordinary guy into a cover supermodel!"

"Alvin, you gotta admit... Your girlfriend did a miracle."

"I know Luc... I know..."

"I wonder how Corey will react?" Alvin laughed.

"Yeah... I hope he won't try to score tonight..." Everyone looked at them as they exploded with laughter. "Wait... That's it! KI! I'VE GOT A PERFECT IDEA HOW TO TORTURE YOU!"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"But don't worry... I'll let you do it tomorrow."

"What a relief... Let's go hit the hay now..." And then he added with a whisper. "And hope Alvin will forget what he planned for me..."

* * *

**Well, well, well... Was this the real Slender Man? ( Erm... Slender Chipmunk. ) I'll let you guess! And what Alvin has planned for Ki? I can tell you one thing: IT WILL BE TERRIBLE!**

**( Hint for you: Read the latest chapter of 'How To Live With The Sevilles' ( I mean the VERY end of it. ) to find out. Yup, it will be that obvious... Alvin is 100% pure evil. You know that, I know that. ( Hey, I'm going to be the victim! )**

**And now, for something serious.**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith ( May 11 1982 - 13 July 2013 ) The guy who portayed Finn Hudson in Glee. I will miss you man... This thing won't be the same without you being... well, Finn.  
**


	6. Episode 6

**Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show!**

**Episode 6 - Ki Vs. Alvin  
**

* * *

**Hey, I'm back in game!  
**

**Crazymofo332, don't worry. Alex will co-host the next episode!**

* * *

"I can't look at myself without make-up..." Brittany yelled out.

"Chill out. I see no difference."

"Alvin, don't. I'm not in the mood today! I CAN'T GO SHOPPING! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

"Chill out Britt. It's only for one day."

"One day too long!"

"Hey, I'm going to sing in the school again, not you!"

"At least nobody is there!"

"Hey, at least you will be doing it only for a short while!" Michael comes in, wearing Chassidy's clothes.

"You look ridiculous!"

"I know... but soon you will join me bro."

"Don't remind me..." Ki walks in. "Excellent!"

"Huh?"

"Remember? I've planned something for you." Ki gulps.

"And that is?"

"Follow me." Alvin takes him to the guest room.

"So, what I'm supposed to do there?"

"Just stay there for a few hours. Until the next episode starts."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Okay... what did you put in that room? Cats, explosives, nuclear bomb... or maybe one of Simon's crazy inventions?! TELL ME!" Ki shakes Alvin.

"Relax, nothing like that is there! Trust me!"

"I stopped trusting you when you turned me into small, furry animal!"

"You still remember it?"

"Let me guess... YES!" Ki screams so loud that Alvin goes deaf.

"Why are you screaming? I can't hear anything now!"

"You deserved it!"

"What reserve?" Ki facepalms. Alvin's hearing slowly comes back. "Anyway, just go in!"

"I don't like this..." But he walks in anyway.

_Five minutes later..._

"What did you put in that room Alvin?"

"It's none of your business Toby. Go back to your games."

"I can't because you took the TV!"

"So? Didn't Lucas buy you a TV on Christmas?"

"Well, I kind of lost it..."

"YOU LOST A TV IN YOUR OWN ROOM!? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!?"

"Hey, it's no-" They hear Ki screaming.

"Oh, it already started!"

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm off to school."

"Hey, you won't go see?"

"Nope. First my dare."

_At the school._

Alvin has the most priceless face ever. "What. The. FUCK!?"

Reporter #1: Welcome everybody! We are in West Eastman High, where a famous performer and a rockstar, Alvin Seville is going to give us a private concert!

Reporter #2: We've got an anonymous call yesterday saying the famous chipmunk superstar is going to be here today. Over 20,000 people gathered around the school.

"Ki... he fully deserved what I've prepared for him!"

"This show is turning into a private war between you two." Brittany said.

"And it's not wise to go against an immortal, don't you think brother?"

"Britt, Si, you are both wrong!"

"Oh really? Prove us wrong then."

"Not now... after all, I have something to do."

_30 minutes later..._

Reporter #1 and #2: Ladies and gentlemen! We present you... ALVIN SEVILLE!" Wild roar of thousands of people, but the Alvin goes on stage... EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN 1 MILE RADIUS began laughing!

"I hate you Ki..."

_Hi Barbie_  
_ Hi Ken!_  
_ Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
_ Sure Ken!_  
_ Jump in..._

_ I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_ I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_

_ I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_  
_ Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_  
_ You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_ Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_ You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

_ I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_

_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

_ Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_ I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_ Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
_ Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_  
_ You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_  
_ You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

_ I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_

_ I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_

_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_ (uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

_ Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_ Well Barbie, we're just getting started_  
_ Oh, I love you Ken!_

By the end of the song, the crowd was laughing three times louder than Alvin was singing.

"Alvin, ar-"

"Britt, don't! I'm not in the mood today! I JUST LOST MY REPUTATION!"

"Whatever. Let's go back home."

_Meanwhile, in the Seville household..._

Toby was playing on his X-Box 360. "Finally! I will ge-" Another scream. "Ki, stop the hell screaming each 15 seconds for god sake! I'm playing here!" Guess what? Yup, another scream. "Fine! You asked for it." Toby leaves for the guest room. The door is surprisingly locked. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Toby, HEEEEEELP!"

"What!?"

"You NEED to open this door!" Toby hears a devilish giggle, NOT belonging to Ki. "HURRY!" Luckily, Toby found a chainsaw lying on the floor. ( Note: It's the EXACT same chainsaw that he found way back in my rules. The one that he wanted to kill the last guard who called him a kid after everyone was abducted. Somehow it fixed itself and teleported into the seville household. Don't ask why. FanFiction miracles... )

"Coming!" He starts the chainsaw and slashes through the door. Two blurs pass him by.

"Thanks Toby, but I've got to run!"

"... Was it Ruby? ... Definitely." Toby scratched his head.

_Much, MUCH later... at the next episode..._

"Guess what? We are back! ... But looks like one of our participants isn't here." Alvin smirks.

"Don't be so sure Alvin... you put me through hell... literally." Alvin looks shocked... and scared.

"KI!? You liked the 'surprise'?"

"NOT A TINY BIT!"

"Calm down!"

"WHAT IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM TEARING YOU APART!?"

"SECURITY!" Alvin screams. 3 tall, bald men walk on the stage.

"Tell me you are kidding Alvin..."

"I'm not. GRAB HIM!" The three jump at Ki, which deliberately begins beating the crap out of them.

_12 seconds later..._

"You liked it? I'm not killing you just because Alvin is your boss. Now run before I change my mind!" Alvin's goons escape. "Your turn."

"WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! ... AT LEAST LET ME READ THE FIRST DARE!"

"Fine. You've got 5 seconds Alvin."

**I dare Ki to let Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanore to kick him in his acorns after ****each has been put in a bad mood by him. If he fails he must be their personal servant for one day each ****(total of 6 days). If he succeeds in staying on his feet without help from anyone then all 6 of them ****must each be his personal servant for one day apiece.**

Ki's face is priceless. " ... Wh-" But before he could finish, Alvin already did what the dare was told. "Bas...tard!" Ki was still standing.

"Brittany, your turn!"

"Gladly." Ki almost falls after this one.

"Now... Simon!"

"Ki... that's payback for trying to kill me countless times!" Simon goes a bit farther so he can do a running kick.

"Si... don't do this... I beg yo-" K.O. Ki is out cold.

"Nice kick bro! ... Wait... HE FAINTED! MR. DEMIGOD FAINTED!"

"He deserved it." Everyone agreed.

"Anyways, let's continue the show!"

**I dare someone to steal Matt's father's dog tags, and then give them to Toby.**

"Hmmm... Si, you still have your sleeping spray?"

"Right here."

"You know what to do then."

"Where's Matt though?"

"Backstage in his room."

"Okay..." Few minutes pass and Simon is back with the dog tags. "I was lucky. If he'd seen me..."

"Don't worry about that... TOBY!"

"What!?"

"Grab this!" Toby grabs them.

"WHERE ARE MY DOG TAGS!? TOBY, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" Matt chases Toby backstage from where a horryfying screams can be heard.

"He got him good..." Ki is slowly beginning to regain consciousness. "I hope he won't be too mad..."

"Ungh... You will pay me for this Alvin..."

"Why me?!" Ki is back on his legs.

"Read the next one."

"Fine..." Alvin looks like he is about to faint. "WHY!?

**I dare Alvin and Ki to fight to see who is stronger.**

"Alvin... Your time has come."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? HE'S A FREAKING DEMIGOD! HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO FIGHT HIM!?"

"Alvin, could you come here for a second?"

"Britt, it's no-"

"JUST COME HERE!"

"Fine. Don't yell at me!" She begins whispering something into Alvin's ear. His terrified face slowly turns into a smirk.

"Great idea Britt!" He stands in front of Ki. "I would give up if I were you."

"Why might I ask?"

"Two words... JULIA AND RUBY!" Ki's expression changed instantly.

"You are bluffing!"

"Really? Then who's standing behind you?"

"I'm not going to fall for that..."

"Hello Ki-Fry!" Ki freezes.

"Alvin, I swear that if they are here, then I will RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!

"Hey, stop using my threats Ki!"

"Not now Matt!" Ki turns around and sees Ruby and Julia standing there.

"GO AWAY!" He begins running with the two giving chase.

"It's so preci-" However, he still finds time to punch Alvin in the face, resulting in dislocating his jaw.

"Aww mah!"

"Oh great... He's in no condition to speak."

"Tehk over Brid." Alvin leaves to look for a vet.

"Okay."

**I dare both Simon and Jeanette to sing 'Daylight' by Maroon 5.**

"For some reason Simon people just love to listen to your singing."

"I wonder why..."

"Maestro!"

_**Simon**_  
_Here I am waiting_  
_ I'll have to leave soon_  
_ Why am I holding on?_  
_ We knew this day would come_  
_ We knew it all along_  
_ How did it come so fast?_

_ This is our last night but it's late_  
_ And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_ Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**_Jeanette_**  
_ Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_ In my arms, so beautiful_  
_ The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_ Somebody slow it down_

_ This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_ When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_ This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_**Simon&Jeanette**_  
_ I never want it to stop_  
_ Because I don't wanna start all over_  
_ Start all over_  
_ I was afraid of the dark_  
_ But now it's all that I want_  
_ All that I want, all that I want_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_  
_ Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Good job Simon! Good job Jeanette!"

"No problem..."

"Uh oh... Simon... Theodore?" They walk over to Brittany.

"Yes?"

"The next dare is..."

**I dare Theodore to kiss Simon * Evil Laughter. ***

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled out. Ki appeared on the stage for a brief second.

"Simonore? That's rare!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY KI!"

"It's ver- Oh * BEEP! Gotta hurry up! *"

"We can't do this! We are brothers!"

"I don't want to kiss Simon!"

"Sorry guys... but you have to. Don't do it in front of the cameras though... It will give us bad image."

"Fine..." Simon and Theodore go backstage, clearly disgusted.

"I wish I could see that..."

"BRITTANY!"

"Oh come on girls... I was joking..." Takes another envelope. "Oh no..."

"What is it?"

**I dare Simon to kiss Alvin... IN FRONT OF DAVE! * Evil Laughter. ***

"Dave doesn't know about the show yet! Jeanette, think of something!"

"I've got no ideas..."

"We will have to wait after the show with this dare anyway... Hope it's not going to be our last episode."

"What's the next dare?"

**I dare Ki to sing Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift but change the he's to she's and stuff like that.**

"Hey Ki! I've got a dare for you!"

"What? Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"JULIA! RUBY! Cease this at once!"

"You're no fun..."

"Thanks Britt... So, what's my dare?"

"Sing Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift."

"Piece of cake."

"Remember to change he's to she's and stuff like that."

"Fine. MUSIC!"

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle_  
_She smiles, it's like the radio_  
_She whispers songs into my window_  
_In words that nobody knows_  
_These handsome guys on every corner_  
_They watch her as she's walking home_  
_Saying, "Does she know?"_  
_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your love will lead you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_

_Corey finds another way to be_  
_The highlight of my day_  
_I'm taking pictures in my mind_  
_So I can save them for a rainy day_  
_It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When she's taking my breath away_  
_I should say, hey, by the way..._

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your love will lead you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold,_  
_At least you'll know..._

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for,_  
_I hope your love lead you back to my front door._  
_Oh, but if it don't_  
_Will you stay_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_La la la_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_

"Woah. It was better than I though."

"Figures..."

"If you have such a voice why you won't singing professionaly?"

"What for? Money? I've got almost a billion dollars. Fame? I'm not famous and I've already got quite a few stalkers. I don't need few thousand more."

"BILLION DOLLARS!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey, why not? Besides, I've got no use for the money. I can have anything I want since I'm a demigod."

"Then what do you do with the money?"

"I'm not telling... It's embarrassing..."

"Fine. Can somebody of our reviewers ask him what's he's doing with it? I'm curious..."

"BRITT, DON'T!"

"Since when you started calling me Britt? You usually call me Brittany."

"That's not important! DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TO ASK THAT QUESTION! OTHERWISE YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"

"Oh really Ki? ...Anyway, our time for tonight is up! See you guys in the next episode!"

_After the show..._

"Dave won't like it..."

"Whenever I think of it it's disgusting! AND SO WRONG!"

"I know Alvin... But we have to do it."

"Ki, call Dave over here."

"Fine. Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Call for ambulance. We'll need it."

"Got it."

"HEY DAVE!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"COULD YOU COME OVER HERE?"

"SURE THING!"

"Hey Dave. Alvin and Simon want to show you something."

"What is it?" They look at each other.

"3... 2... 1..." In that moment, Alvin and Simon kissed.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Be sure to review if you can!**

**I'm so evil. Left you on a cliffhanger!**

**ALVON RULES!**

**Simon: FUCK NO!  
Alvin: I agree with you bro!  
Ki: Eww...  
Lucas: KiBoy you are sick!  
KiBoy: You'll pay for that Lucas. Just wait 'till the next chapter of the rules...  
Lucas: * Gulps. ***


End file.
